The Schizoid Man (episode)
An away team discovers the dying Doctor Ira Graves, who claims to be Data's "grandfather." Summary Teaser Dr. Ira Graves, a prominent specialist in cybernetic technology, has sent a distress call. The crew soon discovers that the distress call was sent out by Graves' assistant and that it was sent out of fear; however, the crew can only find two lifeforms on Gravesworld. Act One While en route, a distress call is picked up from the , which is carrying 2,012 colonists and has suffered an outer hull breach. Due to the need to assist the Constantinople quickly, as well as Graves, a near-warp transport is used to transport an away team to Gravesworld. Dr. Pulaski suggests to Picard that she remain on the and help treat the injured personnel on the Constantinople and recommends that Dr. Selar, a Vulcan, go in her place. Selar has Pulaski's full confidence, so Picard agrees. The Enterprise drops out of warp, Lieutenant La Forge initiates the transport, and the ship re-engages its warp engines. This was a disorientating process for the away team, since Counselor Deanna Troi noted that she thought she was stuck in the wall for a moment while materializing. Worf reinforced that, for a moment, she was. The assistant, Kareen Brianon, reported the distress based on the fact that Graves' health is deteriorating rapidly, with shortness of breath and outbursts of temper. Graves is not entirely happy at the presence of Doctor Selar, commenting that he is "healthy as a Rigellian ox". In their discussion, Graves begins to offer new information about himself. Graves was the mentor of Doctor Noonian Soong, the creator and "father" of Data. Graves is diagnosed by Selar with terminal Darnay's disease. Act Two As Graves' condition worsens, he and Data form a rapport, and after Data asks about a song Graves is whistling ("If I Only Had a Heart", from The Wizard of Oz), they begin a conversation on the nature of emotions, life, and death. Graves reveals that just prior to death, he intends to transfer his intellect into his computer, commenting that Data can never truly understand death. However, Data comments that he has an "off" switch, the presence of which gives him an understanding of death. Graves takes a particular interest in the location of this switch. As the Enterprise enters orbit around the planet, Data joins the rest of the away team and informs them that Graves has just died in his arms. Act Three Back on the Enterprise, Data is behaving a little unusual, using more informal, florid language and exhibiting emotional behavior. He has a discussion with Brianon in Ten Forward, revealing how much Graves loved her and showing deep insight, leaving Brianon looking somewhat unsettled. This unusual behavior continues when Data delivers a very personal and dramatic eulogy of Graves in the transporter room, praising him extremely highly. After the funeral, Captain Picard questions Data on his behavior at the funeral, commenting that perhaps Data should not try so hard to emulate Humans. After being dismissed from the ready room, Data smiles, looks appreciatively at the rear end of a female crewmember, and begins to whistles the song from The Wizard of Oz that Graves had done previously. Act Four Suspicion of, and concerns about, Data's behavior grow among the crew and his errant behavior escalates as he belittles Wesley Crusher on his age and lack of experience, acting in a remarkably arrogant manner, reminiscent of Ira Graves' personality. He also mutters under his breath, then lashes out at Picard as he gives Brianon a tour of the bridge, accusing him of coveting her. Picard orders Data to come with him, and after they have left, Troi comments that she felt intense burning jealousy emanating from Data. In the ready room, Picard comments that something is clearly wrong with Data, despite Data protesting that he is "healthy as a Rigellian ox", and orders him to carry out a self-diagnostic. Data says the diagnostic shows he is fine, but Picard says that, for the first time since he has known Data, he does not believe him. Further engineering tests are carried out by Geordi La Forge as an uncooperative Data's insubordination grows. The engineering tests show no problems. Troi comments that it may be a mental health problem rather than a physical problem, and performs a psychotronic stability examination on Data in his quarters, uncovering two disparate personalities present in him. The burgeoning negative personality displayed special hatred of Picard and other authority figures. Without it being stymied, it will forever engulf Data's natural personality. Act Five Despite having been ordered to remain in his quarters, Picard discovers from the computer that Data has gone to Ten Forward. Lieutenant Worf is ordered to go there and keep an eye on Data, but not to interfere with his actions. Picard also orders Dr. Selar to report to his ready room. Data approaches Brianon in Ten Forward – she is planning to disembark at Starbase 6, and finally reveals that he is Graves, alive in Data's mind. He admits that he deactivated Data and transferred his mind into his frame. All his feelings and dreams were retained and he dismisses Brianon's assertion that he will not be able to get away with it. Picard, however, has begun to understand what has happened. Data/Graves talks with Brianon about the wonder of having a new body, musing on what he may accomplish in the next thousand years. He offers to build Brianon an android body as well, so they can remain together to the end of time. Data/Graves is rebuffed however, and leaves Ten Forward. Picard confronts Data/Graves in engineering. Graves dismisses Data's right to life and warns the captain not to approach. As Picard does so, he sees that Graves has already attacked La Forge and rendered him unconscious. Picard implores Graves that he has gone too far, physically injuring Brianon's hand in the process. As Picard ramps up his case for Graves to give back Data, Graves reaches tipping point and strikes the captain across the face, knocking him unconscious. This act seems to shock Graves, who is disturbed that he keeps injuring people in anger. Upon being revived, Picard tracks Data to his quarters. When they find Data laid on the floor, La Forge cautiously approaches and wakes Data. It is immediately apparent that he is back to his former self. Brianon discerns from the monitors that Graves has deposited himself into the ship's computer, though the conscious Human element has been lost. Data has no memory of the time in which he was infested with Graves' personality and worries that he might have behaved in a manner unbecoming of a Starfleet officer. As Commander Riker jokingly tries to persuade Data that he may have wrestled with a targ, the Enterprise leaves orbit of Starbase 6. Log entries *[[Medical log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Gravesworld|Medical log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Gravesworld|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] *[[Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Gravesworld|Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable quotes "When I stroke the beard thusly, do I not appear more intellectual?" : - Data, commenting on his beard to La Forge and Troi "A man is ill, captain. Treating him is my priority one, regardless of who he is." : - Pulaski, to Picard regarding Ira Graves' status as a leading cyberneticist "Women aren't people! They're women!" : - Graves, to Troi "Call me grandpa! Seems more... touching... in my final hours." : - Graves, to Data "Oh, listen to me. A dying man takes the time to mourn a man who will never know death. Funny, isn't it." : - Graves "I can safely say, that to know him, was to love him. And to love him, was to know him... Those who knew him, loved him, while those who did not know him, loved him from afar." : - Data, under the control of Graves, eulogizing Dr. Ira Graves "So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee." : - Picard, quoting Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet "Do I have to stand here and be insulted?" : - Worf, incensed when Graves says Romulans and Klingons act a lot alike "He's not simply an android - he's a life form, entirely unique." "Data is not Human! He's..!" "He is different, yes! But that does not make him expendable or any less significant. No being is so important that he can usurp the rights of another! Now set him free!" : - Picard, imploring Graves to release his hold over Data "How many... how many more "accidents"?" : - Graves, in Data's body, after fracturing Kareen Brianon's hand and knocking out Picard and La Forge "Does wrestling with a Klingon targ ring a bell?" "Mr. Crusher, take us out of orbit." "Aye, sir." "Did I win?" : - Riker, Picard, Wesley Crusher, and Data Background information * Mentioned (with the working title "Core Dump") by Burton Armus, in a one-page memo listing five one-liners for second season stories in development: * Final draft script: * Filmed: – 10 November 1988 (7 days) * Premiere airdate: * First UK airdate: Story and script * This episode is based upon two separate premises. The first story, by Richard Manning and Hans Beimler was entitled "Core Dump" and concerned Ira Graves and how he transmitted his consciousness into Data. However, in this version, the crew was aware of this procedure ahead of time. The second by Tracy Tormé was entitled "Ménage". Tormé elaborated, "I had wanted to do a story about Data having hidden memories of the dead colonists from the planet he came from. A woman comes aboard who once had a triangular love affair with these two men from the colony. Their memories instantly come alive in Data whenever he sees her, and their personalities basically take him over. One was an Italian Don Juan-type, and the other was sort of an overzealous and very jealous kind of nerd, so Data would suddenly break into these personalities and become very jealous, possessive, amorous, or whatever, around this woman." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 71; Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 175) * After Manning and Beimler's pitch was sold to the producers, the rewrite was given to Tormé, who decided to merge the two premises. He noted, "A lot of the specifics from the show were taken from my original idea. It was a story I wanted to do, and I wanted to do it for Brent [Spiner], who I admire a great deal. This was really the only way I could do it." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 71; Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 175) * The title to this episode comes from an episode of the 1960s British science fiction show whose star, , was originally intended to play the part of Ira Graves. ( ) * Picard quotes from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII. * In the original scripted climax, Data/Graves was to hold the bridge crew including La Forge, Troi, and Wesley hostage with a phaser. After Data/Graves orders them to evacuate, Picard would confront him in the deserted bridge with Data/Graves choking Picard to death until Brianon intervenes and convinces Data/Graves to vacate the android body. After Graves relocates to the computer, Picard laments that the real Graves never left the planet. * In a scene removed from the script, Data was to have a bald head, mimicking Picard, after his Riker-esque beard proved unpopular. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 72) Production * The tune that Graves whistles, even in Data's body, is "If I Only Had a Heart", from the musical film . * The teaser features a scene of Dr. Pulaski taking the turbolift on a corridor and arriving to the bridge in the same shot. This was achieved by the creative use of bluescreen, projecting the ship's corridor, then the bridge into the background when the turbolift doors close and open. * "The Schizoid Man" was filmed between Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. Continuity * This is the only TNG episode where a multi-person away team does not include at least one member who is 100% Human. The landing party consists of Lt. Commander Data (android), Lt. Commander Troi (half Betazoid), Lt. Selar (Vulcan), and Lt. Worf (Klingon). * Tasha and Dexter Remmick's images are displayed during the test on Data, along with images from the Genesis Project. This marks the first reference to Tasha since her death in . * This is the first TNG episode where a torpedo is seen as part of a funeral service. * By the stardates, this episode takes places before the previously-aired . * Data/Graves uses a contraction during the psychotronic stability examination: "It was a waste of time then, and it's a waste of time now." possibly to due Dr. Graves' influence. Cast and characters * This episode marks the only on screen appearance of Dr. Selar (Suzie Plakson), a character who is referred to in numerous subsequent episodes of the series. * This is the first of W. Morgan Sheppard's four appearances throughout the Star Trek franchise. Reception * Maurice Hurley was not fond of the finished episode. He remarked, "That was science fiction bullshit that didn't work for me, basically for one reason. We talk about Gene [Roddenberry] saying he didn't want to be deceitful with Moriarty. "[[Elementary, Dear Data (episode)#Background information|Elementary, Dear Data]"] My problem with 'Schizoid Man' is that once you take Data out of character and allow him to be somebody else, we really hurt the character. He was injured in that episode. To see him playing somebody else really damaged the character, for me. You can do that with a lot of characters, but Data is ingenuous, and this took some of that shine off of it. It's the little 14 year old girl and all of a sudden she's giving some guy a French kiss. Something's just a little bit off. There's that incredible innocence of Data that gets damaged." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 175) * A mission report for this episode by Will Murray was published in . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 16, catalog number VHR 2469, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.2, catalog number VHR 4738, * As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Special appearance by * Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest stars * W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves * Suzie Plakson as Lieutenant Selar * Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianon Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Dexter Clay as operations division officer * Scott Leva as civilian * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Randy Pflug as Ten Forward waiter * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown performers as ** Human baby ** Operations division officer ** Two Starfleet officers ** [[Constantinople officer 001|USS Constantinople officer]] (voice) ;Archive footage * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (from ) * Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (from ) Stand-ins * Adams * James G. Becker – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis and Barbara Alyn Woods * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Suzie Plakson * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Guy Vardaman – stand-in for Wil Wheaton References accident; achievement; admiration; aesthetic; age; "all right"; "all things must pass"; "a man for all seasons"; analogy; android; android body; arm; arrogance; artist; "as soon as possible"; As You Like It; assistant; "at all costs"; "at risk"; audio; away team; beard; behavior; best friend; body; brain; Brianon's father; ; case; chance; chauvinistic; choice; chronological age; circuit; coincidence; colonist; "come in"; competition; computer; computer terminal; confidence; consciousness; ; Constantinople settlers; corridor; courage; crying; cyberfluidic coupler; cybernetics; desire; desperation; device; discipline; distress call; Darnay's disease; dog; death; dignity; doctor; dream; ear; Earth; ego; egocentric; emergency assistance; estimate; environmental system; envy; ETA; "excuse me"; existence; experiment; expert; explosion; expression; face; father; feeling; fracture; friend; genius; gift; "go ahead"; "go on"; grandfather; Graves' home; Gravesworld; Grim Reaper; "growing by leaps and bounds"; hand; happy ending; hatred; head; health; ; heart; hill; homicide; hour; hull; hull breach; Human; Human equation; hypocrisy; hypoxia; "If I Only Had a Heart"; image; impression; "in a manner of speaking"; injury; insecurity; insubordination; insult; intellect; intellectual; intelligence; intestines; "in time"; iron; irrationality; irritability; jealousy; Klingon; knowledge; lady killer; lament; laughing; life form; liner; long range transport; lover; lust; machine; mayday; medical aid; medicine; memorial service; mental health; message; mind; minute; miss; mission; mister; Mister Klingon; modesty; molecular cybernetics; "nerves of steel"; note; NCC-7100; near-warp transport; nervous system; number one; off button; "of course"; "on my way"; "on the way"; opinion; orbit; order; orphan; "out of control"; "out of their hands"; pain; paranoia; patient; permission; persona; personality; phaser; PhD; philosopher; physical health; pity; place; plan; pleasure; priority one; prize; promise; psychotronic stability examination; purgatory; quarters; question; rapport; record; relative; research; respect; Rigellian ox; "ring a bell"; right; robot; Romulan; science; science station; scholar; secret; settler; sexism; Shakespeare's sonnets; ; shock; shortness of breath; signal; sky; ; space; specimen; ; "spit it out"; star; Starbase 6; Starfleet Academy; ; stoicism; story; subject; suggestion; symptom; synapse; synaptic fusion; targ; temper; "thank God"; "thank you"; thing; thought; thousand; "throw for a loop": tin can; Tin Man; touch-and-go downwarping; trait; transformation; transmission; transport ship; transporter beam; treatment; tune; universe; value; viewer; visit; "wait a minute"; wall; warrior; wealth; week; "what the hell"; willpower; wisdom; wish; ; womanhood; word; work; wrestling; year Other references ; ; ; Genesis Project; ; ; Proxima Centauri Interplanetary Bowling League; ; Sirius Cybernetics Corporation; Zee Magnees Institute for Theoretical Research; Zee-Magnees Prize External links * * * * |next= }} cs:The Schizoid Man de:Das fremde Gedächtnis es:The Schizoid Man fr:The Schizoid Man (épisode) it:L'uomo schizoide (episodio) ja:コンピュータになった男（エピソード） nl:The Schizoid Man Schizoid Man, The